At least one new standard hopes to raise the maximum link speed over telephone lines to 1 Gbps, using 106 MHz of bandwidth. At these higher frequencies, cross-talk between the dozens of copper wires (called lines) in a bundle will be an issue. The use of low power modes where no or only few symbols are sent over some of the lines adds further complexity to the cross-talk issue.